Into The Best
by hallow777
Summary: Beckett isn't exactly happy to be stuck in the middle of nowhere when her car breaks down, but Castle has a little surprise for her. Fanfiction Christmas Present for I'mHereAndTyping.


**Time for another Fanfiction Christmas Present! **

**This one is for I'mHereAndTyping from here on FF! I hope it came out somewhat like what you had in mind!**

**I do NOT own Castle.**

**

* * *

**

Late one cold December afternoon, Kate Beckett was carefully driving through some rarely used roads on the way home from talking to the family of the victim, from their latest case. Normally the family would come to her, but the only remaining family the victim had, was his elderly parents who couldn't easily make the trip into the city. So she'd agreed to go to them, only she hadn't realized they lived in what Castle aptly named 'The Middle Of Nowhere'.

It was heartbreaking having to tell the elderly couple that their only son had been murdered, and that they didn't have any clue who did it yet, but as always, her boyfriend of nearly two years was good at cheering her up.

When they had started their three hour trip back to the city, Castle had left her to her thoughts for a while but before too long, he was resting his hand on her knee causing her to give him a small smile. It wasn't much, but it had made her feel better and his hand had stayed there as he talked to keep her mind of the case while she drove them home.

They were about an hour out of the city when suddenly the car stalled. She quickly restarted the engine and it came back on, only to stall again so she let the car drift over to the side of the road and pulled over. When she tried once again, the battery would come on but the engine wouldn't turn over. Meaning they were stuck.

Resisting the urge to bang her head against the steering wheel, she turned on the hazard lights then pulled out her phone, calling the precinct so they could get someone out to pick them up.

Gus, the maintenance worker said he'd head out with the tow truck to come get them, but it would be at least an hour, or more, before he could get out there.

Ever the optimist, Castle pointed out that at least the heater still worked so they wouldn't freeze to death before Gus got there.

She merely grumbled something at him then slouched into her seat, trying to get comfortable. She'd been having a horrible day today, and just when she thought it couldn't get any worse, this happens.

Knowing just how bad a day she had been having, Castle got out of the car and quickly hopped into the backseat. Not really surprised, Beckett looked back at him with a raised eye brow and he merely opened his arms in invitation and it only took a few seconds for her to give in.

Soon enough she was in the backseat with him, comfortably curled in his arms as he stretched out across the backseat of the car. If they were going to be stuck there for over an hour, they might as well be comfortable.

He tried his best to cheer her up, but she just wasn't up to their normal banter and flirting. She just wanted to go home and curl up in what was now 'their' bed ever since she moved in six months ago, and just let this day end.

Beckett was sure there was nothing he could do to make this day any better. And that's what she told him when he asked if she was feeling any better after they had been cuddling in the backseat for nearly an hour.

With a grin he pushed her gently so she would sit up, allowing him to do so as well, and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a small box.

He really had intended to do this in front of all their friends and get down on one knee and all the other traditional proposal stuff, but since when did they ever do anything normally?

Castle was pretty sure that she would say yes, but he still had his doubts as he opened the box and she realized just what was going on.

He barely even gotten the words out of his mouth before she climbed back on his lap and used her lips to quiet him.

"So...Is that a 'yes'?"

He wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped hers around his neck, saying 'yes' over and over again against the skin of his neck.

_Only Castle could turn one of the worst days, into the best._ She thought as he pulled away from her enough to slip the ring on her finger.

* * *

**I'm personally not exactly thrilled with the way this came out but I tried my best and so as long as I'mHereAndTyping likes it, I'm happy.**


End file.
